


Une danse ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [279]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James ne tient pas bien l'alcool, pas de chance pour Niko.





	Une danse ?

Une danse ?

  
Niko ne devait probablement pas être ici. Il allait bien, il était même heureux après ce 5-0 face à Dortmund. C'était l'anniversaire de Robert, Niko n'avait pas su quoi lui offrir de mieux que cette victoire, et son petit-frère ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, il l'avait même tenu dans ses bras dans les vestiaires sans vouloir le lâcher avant qu'il ne devienne rouge du manque d'air. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient à la fête de Jérôme, Niko avait perdu de vu Robert et la seule chose qu'il faisait était de tourner en rond avec l'espoir de le retrouver pour se sentir moins seul. Au bout d'un moment, il s'excila dans les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Quand Niko releva la tête, James venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce, une bouteille de bière à la main et un sourire chatoyant sur ses lèvres. Niko sentit un rougissement apparaître alors qu'il se souvenait qu'il avait mis un costume juste pour l'occasion.

  
''Waouh Niko, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici aujourd'hui, et encore moins dans un si beau costume !'' James vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules en continuant de rire

''Je... Robert m'a traîné ici en fait... Merci James...''

''C'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir ici, vous êtes définitivement beau avec n'importe quelle tenue !'' James déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue en riant, Niko rougit violemment

''James... Tu... Tu es bourré ?''

''Ouais, j'ai beaucoup bu avec Thomas...''

''Oh, je crois que je devrais te ramener chez toi.''

''Ah ! Mais je veux rester plus longtemps avec toi Niko, tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas Niko ?''

''James... Je t'aime bien, mais tu es l'un de mes joueurs, on ne peut pas être vus ensemble, surtout pas en train de danser...''

''Allez Niko, juste une danse !''

  
Niko souffla de fatigue alors qu'il aggripait le poignet de James pour le conduire à sa voiture, Robert pourrait rentrer accompagné. Il dû calmer James et le convaincre pour que Niko puisse finalement le ramener chez lui. Problème, il n'avait pas l'adresse du joueur. Merde. Niko grogna alors que James continuait de lui faire des avances, il devait vite décider quoi faire avant de déposer James dans un hôtel...

  
_________________

  
James sentait que sa tête n'allait pas arrêter de tourner avant longtemps. Il avait beaucoup trop bu. James tourna douloureusement la tête pour voir Niko dormir tranquillement à côté de lui, putain qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait hier pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Il n'était pas chez lui, et donc probablement chez son entraîneur. Un souvenir lui revint : Niko lui avait promis une danse dans la voiture. C'était par contre la seule chose qui lui revenait en tête. James profita du fait que son entraîneur était toujours endormi pour prendre une douche (bien qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas les lieux). Il fut même tenter de préparer le petit-déjeuner mais Niko s'était réveillé avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Niko semblait surprenamment aussi perdu que lui au réveil (en même temps voir l'un de ses joueurs chez soi devait être quelque chose).

  
''Vous me devez une danse.'' James lui dit en se préparant un café

''Pardon ?'' Niko semblait particulièrement fatigué

''Vous me l'avez promis dans la voiture cette nuit.'' James savait être persuasif s'il le voulait

''Merde... Une danse rapide James, je suis mauvais danseur.'' Niko soupira alors que James venait prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour danser un slow, la fête de Boa avait su être intéressante, surtout après cette écrasante victoire sur Dortmund.

  
Fin


End file.
